It's No Joke
by RySenkari
Summary: Batman pays a visit to Titans Tower and reunites with Robin, meeting the Titans in the process! But the Joker's in town too, and he's got some tricks up his sleeve...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans, Batman, the Joker, etc. etc. are not owned by me. They're owned by DC. Or is it Marvel? No, definitely DC. *waves arms* DC, not Marvel! Mmkay? Mmkay.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I am a fan of the Robin/Starfire coupling. Just clarifying that right now. ^_^ This fic takes place after Season 1, but before Season 2.

---

"The Boy Blunder? An apprentice? HA!" 

"Robin is quite the promising crimefighter... and he has the skills to destroy all four of the other Teen Titans. You are greatly underestimating his strength."

"Frankly, I don't see why ol' Bats chose him anyway. Well, at least he's got some smarts, sending Robin off to lead the Teen Titans, or whatever they're called. I can't believe you haven't beaten them already. Oh wait, now I know why! Because you're an idiot."

"I will not be insulted in that manner!"

  
"Well, I just did. Your plan to make Robin your apprentice is foolish anyway. I've got a better plan in mind, and I don't want or need your help. Harley?"

  
"Yes, Mr. J.?" said a woman dressed in a harlequin's outfit as she strolled into Slade's new office.

"We're leaving."

The man who had been conversing with Slade stepped out of the shadows that darkened Slade's makeshift "office", a tiny shack that overlooked a huge bay, in the center of which stood a small island with a large, T-shaped tower, headquarters of the Teen Titans. Slade, sitting at a large desk, scowled angrily at his guests, Harlequin and the Joker. 

"Go ahead and leave," Slade said. "When Robin is my apprentice, the first two people I'll have him destroy are the two of you."

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now," the Joker said as he walked out of the shack with Harley. "But I've got bigger fish to fry."

---

(cue Teen Titans theme)

---

Meanwhile, in the living room of Titans Tower, Robin sat in front of the huge TV next to the wall, deeply in concentration. He was playing his brand-new video game. As he played, he heard a familiar voice behind the couch where he was sitting.

"Robin?"

Robin gasped. A loud crashing noise emanated from the TV's speakers, followed by a loud 'GAME OVER'.

"Oh no, did I cause you to experience premature defeat? I am... sorry..." came the voice, obviously Starfire's. Robin turned around and smiled at her.

"No, it's okay, Star," Robin said. "I've still got a couple of lives left."

"What game are you playing?" Starfire asked sweetly. "I have never seen it before..."

"It's called _Battle Squadron J-X_," Robin said, pointing at the screen. "It's a shooting game. See, you're in a spaceship, and you go on missions, and you have to destroy all of the enemies to complete the mission..."

"It sounds like lots of fun!" Starfire said, jumping into the air. 

"Well, would you like to play?" Robin asked, offering the controller to Starfire. She shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, no, that is okay... I do not know the first thing about being a space fighter!" Starfire said, pushing the controller back to Robin. "You continue playing, I will just watch..."

"Are you sure? It's a fun game, and it's pretty easy... here, I'll teach you!" Robin said. "Would that be alright?"

He sat Starfire down on the couch next to him and handed her the controller. 

"Now, this is the A button... see, you fire with this," Robin said, pointing out the 'A' button to Starfire. "You can drop bombs with the B button if you're over something... and you use the Z button to fire your thrusters. You use the joystick to move... see, like this."

"So... if I press the joystick down, it makes my spacecraft go up?" Starfire said, observing the action on the screen as she moved around the joystick. "This is a curious device..."

"It's not really that tough once you get used to it," Robin said, smiling. "See, you're doing pretty good!"

"What will happen if I fly into this?" Starfire said, guiding the spaceship on the screen over to a floating golden coin and flying through it. "I scored 10,000 points!"

  
"Yeah, that's a Gold Medal," Robin said. "Those are pretty hard to find, you know..."

"So, I am doing well?" Starfire asked, turning toward Robin. He nodded back at her. "Yay! Thank you for helping me, Robin... this is quite a fun game!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Starfire," Robin said. "You don't get to play these video games very often, do you?"

"Well, no, not really," Starfire said, continuing to play while talking to Robin. "Cyborg and Beast Boy are usually hoarding the controller, and when I ask them to let me play, they always promise that they will let me play on the next game, but then when it is time to play the next game, they tell me to wait for another next game, and then-"

"Say, where are Beast Boy and Cyborg, anyway?" Robin asked. "They should be somewhere around-"

"Duuuuuuuude!" shouted Beast Boy's loud, high-pitched voice as he ran into the room, followed by an equally frantic Cyborg. "It's the man! It's the man!"

"It's the man!" shouted Cyborg and Beast Boy in unison. As they ran up to Robin, Raven also floated into the room.

"Who's the man?" Robin asked.

"Batman," Raven said. As soon as she said 'Batman', he entered the room, seemingly on cue. Robin and Starfire gasped.

"Batman! Our humble benefactor!" Starfire said, floating over to Batman. "What brings you to Titans Tower?"

"I have some urgent news," Batman said, a scowl on his face. "It's the Joker."

"Oh my gosh, no!" Robin shouted. "It can't be the Joker, he's locked up in Arkham!"

"Who is the Joker?" Starfire asked curiously. "Is he a bad person?"

Robin and Batman nodded.

"The Joker was a criminal that both Batman AND Robin fought in Gotham City," Raven said. "He's supposed to be extremely dangerous. If he's really come all the way here, it's bad news."

"Aaaaaah!" Beast Boy shrieked. "The Joker!"

  
"Robin, would you come with me, please?" Batman asked. "Alone?"

Robin turned to the other Titans.

"Hey now, if it's important enough for Robin, it's important enough for us!" Cyborg said indignantly.

"That's right, dude!" Beast Boy said. "From what I've heard about the Joker, he's really dangerous, and knowing that he's nearby gives me the creeps!"

"I thought nothing gave you the creeps, Beast Boy," Raven said.

"Well, I'm just worried about all of you guys," Beast Boy said in an attempt to save face. "I know I could take him."

"If Batman has something important to say to Robin in private, then I say that we should let them have their alone time," Starfire said. "I am sure that if Batman tells Robin anything important, Robin will tell us as well."

"I'll be right back," Robin said. The two crimefighters left the living room and headed up to the rooftop.

"Dude, I still think that if they've got anything important to say, they should include us," Beast Boy said. "We're the Teen Titans, we're supposed to be a team! Raven, you've got super-mental powers, right? Can't you telepathically hear what they're saying?"

"Yes, but I don't choose to," Raven said. "You really need to calm down, Beast Boy. Like Starfire said, if Batman tells Robin something really important, Robin will let us know."

Suddenly, faint mechanical noises could be heard outside the room. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg turned around toward the entryway to see what it was.

"Guys, I don't like this," Cyborg said. 

Then, six mechanical units, about as tall as Starfire was, entered the room. The robots consisted of a large box with four thin metallic legs protruding from each side, giving the appearance of spiders. The four Titans immediately got into fighting stances.

"I can take these hunks of scrap metal!" Beast Boy shouted, transforming into an ostrich. He galloped toward the robots, but was immediately confronted by a hail of laser fire, causing him to pull back. As soon as he did, Cyborg leapt forward with his blaster and fired at the robots, but their lasers collided with Cyborg's blasts, and they canceled each other out. 

"Azarath, metreon, ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled, and immediately, all six robots became darkened with a large amount of mental energy projected from Raven's mind. A bright flash illuminated the robots, and they immediately changed back to their normal color. "What the-"

"They must've installed some sort of counter-measure against your telepathy, Raven!" Cyborg yelled. "Whoever designed these robots did a good job!"  


"I will try!" Starfire yelled. Her eyes glowed a bright shade of green, and she flew at the six robots, flying above the tops of them. "Take this!"

A hail of Starbolts rained down on the six robots. One was hit and destroyed, but the rest of the robots formed a clear energy shield, bouncing the rest of Starfire's bolts right back at her. The Starbolts slammed into the orange alien, knocking her into the wall.

  
"Starfire!" shouted Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven.

---

(cue commercial break)

---

Up on the rooftop...

"So, Robin, how's it been going?" Batman asked. "I understand that the Teen Titans have been a success."

"That's right, Batman," Robin said. "I want to thank you again for giving me and the others this opportunity."

  
"Well, you've done well," Batman said. "I'm proud of you, Robin..."

  
"Thanks, Bruce," Robin said, smiling. "So, what exactly does the Joker have planned?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I know that he's come here, and that means that it's got to be something to have to do with the Teen Titans," Batman said. "He may be coming after you, Robin."

"To try to get to you, no doubt," Robin said. "I'll be careful."

  
But before Batman could reply, an explosion sounded from beneath the two crimefighters' feet. 

"Trouble!" Robin shouted. Batman nodded, and the two headed back down to the living room.

---

"Geez, don't these things ever give up?" Cyborg shouted, shooting at the five remaining robots from behind the couch.

"They're built to last," Raven said, using a shield of dark energy to block the robots' laser blasts. "But I don't know how much longer we can keep this up..."

"You won't have to much longer!" Robin shouted, leaping into the room with his large staff in hand. "Yaaaaaaah!"

Robin dashed at the five robots and spun around with his staff, smashing two robots almost instantly. As the robots sparked and crumbled, a long cable extended into the room and wrapped around the legs of the remaining three robots, bringing them to the ground.

  
"Get out of the way, now!" shouted Batman as he ran into the room with the other end of the cable in hand. As Robin and the other Titans jumped out of the way, the three robots detonated in a small explosion, sending parts flying everywhere.

"Holy cow," Beast Boy said, covering his head to avoid the falling pieces of metal. "Batman and Robin just kicked those robots' butts!"

"That was incredible!" Starfire said, a huge smile on her face. "I am glad that you both showed up, and right in the nick of time, too!"  


"Yes... thank you," Raven said as Batman walked over to the Titans.

"Robin, I gotta hand it to ya, you learned from the best, my man!" Cyborg said, extending his palm to Batman. "High five!"  


"Not now," Batman said seriously. "These robots must have been manufactured by-"

"Slade," Robin said, holding a piece of the destroyed robots in his hand to inspect it. "It says they were manufactured by Slade."

"I see," Batman said. "I've heard quite a lot about him, but I've never actually met him..."

"We have," Raven said. "Trust me, you don't want to meet Slade."

"I bet Batman could kick his butt!" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing a series of pretend judo chops. "If Batman fought Slade, we'd never have to deal with that guy again!"

"Slade is a vicious, sick criminal," Robin said, anger beginning to appear in his voice. "And I want to be the one to take him down."

"Calm down, Robin," Batman said. "You have to always be able to keep your emotions from distorting your judgment. I've made that mistake before, and it can be a very, very costly one."

"So... we are dealing with Slade, and not the Joker?" Starfire asked. "I am... confused."

"Slade probably knows Joker's in town, so he's going on the attack," Cyborg said. "Maybe they're in cahoots."

Robin gasped.

"Batman, do you really think that the Joker might be working with Slade?" Robin asked in a worried tone.

"If that's true... we could be in serious trouble," Raven said, worry beginning to show on her face as well.

"So now we've got _two _evil criminal masterminds to worry about?" stammered Beast Boy. "All these supervillians are making my head spin..."

"There's only one way to find out," Batman said, picking up a piece of the destroyed robots. "I can analyze this and find out where it came from. Maybe Slade is near the source of the metal used to make the robots. If we track down Slade, we can find out if he's in league with the Joker."

"Batman, I have to come with you," Robin said suddenly. "If Slade's behind this, I _have _to help stop him!"

"Let us come too!" Starfire said. "We are a team, and we must all find out what role Slade is playing in all of this!"

"Robin can come, but I don't want to endanger any of the rest of you," Batman said. "Slade and the Joker might have a trap set up for us, and if we all come, someone could get hurt. You four have to stay in case something happens."

"But we must come!" Starfire protested, a sad look on her face. She floated over to Robin. "Please, Robin, explain to the Batman that we are a team, and-"

"No, Starfire. You guys have to stay here, like Batman said. What if he's right, and Slade and the Joker are waiting, planning something to use against us? Don't worry, we'll come back safely," Robin said, trying to reassure her. He took Starfire's hand in his own. "Please try to understand..."

Starfire nodded meekly.

"Let's go, Robin," said Batman. The two crimefighters ran out of the room, leaving the other four Titans back in the tower.

"Dude, this is lame," Beast Boy said. "Now that Batman's back, Robin probably thinks he's too good for the Teen Titans."

  
"That is not true!" Starfire shouted. "Robin is merely concerned about our safety, that is all! I am just worried if he will be alright..."

"Eh, don't sweat it. Batman's the man, remember?" Cyborg said nonchalantly. "You saw how he trashed Slade's bots! He can trash Joker and Slade too, and with Robin around, there's no way he can lose."

"I'm not so sure Slade and Joker are working together in the first place," mused Raven. "I've seen footage of the Joker's escapades, and the Joker seems a lot more... laid-back than Slade. He takes a casual, fun approach to crime. With Slade, it's all business. I don't think they'd get along at all."

---

"I hate that Slade!" Joker said, banging his fist on a table. Joker and Harley had broken into an old warehouse on the bay overlooking Titans Tower, which they were now using as a makeshift hideout. Several of Joker's hooligans were milling about. "Who does he think he is, anyway? Robin, an apprentice? Bah!"

"Maybe he thinks he's Batman, Mr. J.!" Harley said, giggling. "Wouldn't that be a hoot?"

"You know, Harley, you've got a good point! The next time we see Slade, he'll be traipsing about in some bat costume, flapping his cape like a lunatic!" shouted the Joker, before bursting into laughter.

"Uh, boss, you might wanna see what's outside," said one of the Joker's men. "I think it might be-"

Then, the man was cut off by a large robot, the exact same kind that Slade had sent into Titans Tower, jumping on top of him. Five more robots entered the room and began firing their lasers, knocking the guns right out of the hands of Joker's henchmen. He let out a loud yell.

"Whose idea was it to attack ME with robots?" Joker shouted. "Harley, to the back room!"

"You mean to get the-"

"Yes, the Jokermech 1.0!" Joker shouted. "Hurry!"

As the six robots advanced on Joker and Harley, the duo ran into the back room of the warehouse. When the door opened again, Joker had entered the cockpit of a large, humanoid robot that stood about fifteen feet tall. A large likeness of the Joker's face was painted on the chest of the robot, and Joker worked the bot's arms and legs with the various controls inside the cockpit. As the Joker's mech stormed toward Slade's six bots, the lasers fired at it bounced off, some of them hitting Slade's bots and short-circuiting them. The Joker began to laugh hysterically.

"You go, Mr. J.!" Harley shouted, jumping up and down behind Joker's mech. "You show those puny bots who's boss!"

Joker smiled and pressed a button on the inside of the mech, sending several large pies flying at the smaller bots. As the pies hit, they exploded on contact, quickly blasting the rest of the bots into pieces. Joker laughed triumphantly and hopped out of the mech, landing next to Harley.

"Well, you know what they say," Joker said. "He who has the biggest bot laughs last!"

"What about, 'I like big bots and I cannot lie'?" quipped Harley. Joker began to laugh again.

"I bet I know who sent those robots," Joker said. "It was the Teen-"

"It was Slade," Harley said, picking up a piece of one of the destroyed robots. "See here, it says 'Manufactured by'-"

"Argh!" Joker shouted, smacking the piece out of Harley's hand. "That dirty, rotten... well, I'll deal with him later. Like I said, I've got bigger fish to fry, and the Jokermech 1.0 will help me do it. To Titans Tower!"

Ignoring the henchmen who had been knocked out by Slade's robots, Joker and Harley rode the Jokermech into to a waiting motorboat. Then, they climbed in and zoomed off toward Titans Tower, unseen by Batman and Robin, who were a few hundred feet away, close to the shack where Slade was currently located.

---

"I know why you attacked the Titans, boss," said one of Slade's henchmen. "But why the Joker?"

"If you're not with me, you're against me," Slade said coldly. "I never trust anyone."

"Not even Robin," came a voice from just outside the shack.

"Who's there?" Slade shouted, rising up from his desk. Just then, Batman and Robin entered the room.

"Slade, we know it was you who attacked us!" Robin shouted angrily. "And we know you're working with the Joker!"

"I'm not working with the Joker," Slade said. "Didn't you hear me before? I don't trust anyone. Destroy them!"

Slade pointed at Batman and Robin, and the four henchmen in the room quickly leapt upon the two crimefighters as Slade burst out a window and ran off. 

"He's getting away!" Robin yelled.

"Follow him!" Batman shouted, running toward the four henchmen. "I'll handle this!"

"Batman, no," Robin said. "I detest Slade, but I still have to help-"

One of Slade's henchmen quickly struck Robin with a kick to the head. Robin stumbled back, then took out his staff and slammed one of the ends into the henchman's stomach, knocking him out instantly. As Batman and Robin quickly cleaned up the remaining henchmen, Slade disappeared into the night. When the duo finally dashed out of the shack to look for Slade, he was gone.

  
"NO!" Robin shouted. "He got away!"

"I told you to go after him," Batman said. "Why didn't you?"

"I guess I was worried," Robin said regretfully. "I thought you were one of my teammates, and-"

"Well, it's over now," Batman said. "At least we know Slade isn't working with the Joker. Let's head back to the tower and tell the others."

---

Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had just finished cleaning the living room.

"Well, all done here!" said Beast Boy, throwing the last pieces of scrap metal from the robots into a trashcan. "I'd say this room looks pretty nice, wouldn't you?"

"It sure does!" Cyborg said. "Hey, now that that's over with, maybe we should start cooking something up for dinner. I'm starving!"

"No!" Starfire shouted. "We must wait until Robin and Batman return from their spree of crimefighting before we-"

Just then, the Joker's loud laugh sounded from the entrance of the room. As the Titans glanced toward the entryway, they could see the Joker inside his towering mech, standing before them. Harley sat in the cockpit at his side.

"So this is Titans Tower, huh?" Joker said. "Hmm... it could use a little bit of redecorating! Well, let's start with that wall right over there, shall we?"

The mech pointed its arm at the wall and fired a huge '8 of Spades' card at it. When the card hit the wall, it sliced clean through, creating a huge gash.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted. "Nobody messes with our tower and gets away with it!"

Beast Boy transformed into a giant ape and lumbered toward the mech. He punched it in the leg, shaking the huge bot and almost causing it to stumble.

"You won't make a monkey out of me!" Joker shouted. The giant mech kicked Beast Boy hard in the face, knocking him back and causing him to detransform. 

"Azarath, metreon, zinthos!" Raven yelled. As the giant mech began to lift into the air, Joker frantically worked the controls, trying to break free of Raven's telekinesis.

"What's she doing?" Harley yelled. "This is bad, Mr. J.!"

"And this is worse!" Cyborg shouted. Cyborg and Starfire began to assault the levitated mech with a series of laser blasts and Starbolts, and Joker worked the controls of the mech even more.

"Can't... hold on... much longer... urgh!" Raven yelled, losing her telekinetic control of Joker's mech as the huge machine's struggles finally proved too much for her to handle.

"Now's my chance!" Joker yelled. He pushed a large, red button on the control console, causing the mouth of the giant Joker face attached to the chest of the bot to open, sucking up all the laser blasts and Starbolts. Joker pressed another button, unleashing a huge blast of energy at the exhausted Teen Titans.

"Look out!" Starfire screamed. But it was too late. The huge blast of energy hit all four of them, knocking them all to the ground. Starfire, who was the one closest to the blast, fell unconscious, while the other three Titans slowly got up and shook their heads.

"He's too strong..." Raven moaned, rubbing her head. "We have to get out of here..."

"Everyone, to the emergency exit!" Cyborg shouted. As the three Titans who were still conscious dashed out of the room, the Joker began to order the mech to chase after them.

"Wait!" Harley yelled. "Look, Mr. J.! They forgot someone!"

  
Harley was pointing at the still-unconscious Starfire, lying on the ground, motionless. 

"What's so great about her?" Joker asked. "Let's just stomp her and-"

"I managed to lift a few stills of battle footage from Slade's hideout," Harley said slyly. "This girl's awfully close to Robin..."

  
"So you're saying that if we can't get the Boy Blunder..."

"His little girlfriend is the next best thing!" Harley squealed. "We can use her to capture Robin, and then-"

"Use Robin to capture Batman! Capital idea, Harley!"

"Glad you like it, Mr. J.!" Harley replied. "It's absolutely fiendish, isn't it?"

The mech's large arm picked Starfire up off of the ground. Then, Joker and Harley piloted the mech back into the boat and sped off, Starfire in tow. A few minuteslater, Batman and Robin flew up in the Batplane and landed next to the tower. They climbed out and ran into the living room, where they saw the carnage that had just occured.

"Oh no!" Robin shouted, looking around and seeing the half-destroyed living room. 

"What happened here?" Batman said, in shock. "Where is everyone?"

---

Meanwhile, in the basement of the tower, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven are preparing to enter the emergency exit.

"Wait," Raven said, looking around. "Where's Starfire?"

"Don't look at me, I thought she was with you!" Cyborg said.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy said, starting to look around. "Starfire?"

The three Titans dashed back up the stairs and ran through the tower, calling for Starfire the whole way. Finally, they met up with Batman and Robin back in the living room.

"Oh, thank goodness you guys are okay!" Robin said, smiling and running up to Raven and the others. "Wait... where's Starfire?"

"Uh oh," Beast Boy said. "This can't be good."

"What happened?" Batman asked. "Did Slade come?"

"No," Raven said. "The Joker."  


"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted frantically, looking around the room. "STAR-"

Suddenly, the large TV in the living room switched on.

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me now?" came the voice from the TV. As Batman and the Titans, minus Starfire, looked over, they could all see the Joker, staring back at them. "Yep, we're coming in live and clear! Hello, Teen Titans!"

"Where is she, Joker?" Robin yelled, running up to the TV. "What have you done with Starfire?"

"Oh, is that her name? Car Tire?" Joker said, starting to chuckle.

"Her name's Starfire," came Harley's voice from behind him.

"Oh yeah, that's it," Joker said. "Silly me. And I was just getting to that part, Robin."

Joker stepped away, and as Batman and the Titans saw Starfire, they gasped in horror. Starfire was strapped to a large table that had been stood upright so that the camera that Joker was using could get a better view of her. A thick white cloth had been tied over her mouth, muffling her loud cries. 

"JOKER, LET HER GO!" Batman shouted, and Robin immediately entered a protest of his own.

"JOKER, IF YOU DON'T LET STARFIRE GO RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I'LL-"

"Tut tut, you'll get your chance, Boy Blunder," Joker said. "In fact, that's why I abducted Starfire in the first place, so that you and I can get a one-on-one showdown. It seems that you've become quite the crimefighter now that old Bats has cut you loose, so here's the deal. The old warehouse by the bay. You will come alone. If I see anybody else, like your teammates or old Bats, well...."

Joker pointed a large pistol at Starfire's head, and the red-haired girl began to tremble fearfully.

"She might have superpowers, but I'm pretty sure this gun at point-blank range should be able to do the job rather nicely... IF you don't come alone, that is," Joker said. "I'll be waiting!"

And then, the Joker laughed triumphantly. The TV flashed off.

---

__

T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

Teen Titans, let's go!

  
T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

Teen Titans, let's go!

T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

Teen Titans, let's go!

  
T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

Teen Titans, let's go!

T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

Teen Titans, let's go!

  
T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

Teen Titans, let's go!

---

(cue next week's episode preview)

---

And that's it for part 1 of "It's No Joke", my idea for a Teen Titans episode guest-starring Batman and the Joker! Part 2 will be here, same time, same place next week, so check it out! And please review, mm'kay?


	2. Part 2

DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans, Batman, the Joker, etc. etc. are not owned by me. They're owned by DC. Or is it Marvel? No, definitely DC. *waves arms* DC, not Marvel! Mmkay? Mmkay.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I am a fan of the Robin/Starfire coupling. Just clarifying that right now. ^_^ This fic takes place after Season 1, but before Season 2.

Review Thankies-

Koujaku: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

The Review Guy: You should watch the show. ^_^ And Nightwing is, uh... not in Teen Titans. 

TetsuoTsubushi: Mmkay, here's more! In fact, here's the final chapter! Enjoy!

Jim hawking jr: Well, I hope they decide to use this in an episode... Batman and Joker on the show would rock.

Amyro-Nightfire: ^_^ Last episode, actually, although after this I might write something longer! But not for a while, since I've got a bunch of other fics planned.

Starre: Hee, I think the Joker's pretty cool myself...

Nobody's Princess: Poor Starfire getting hurt? Well, maybe just a little... but I kinda want her to get saved, hee. Thanks!

Mermaid Ninja: Birdboy? Maybe they do... and Joker's not dead in the Teen Titans continnum! Batman Beyond is an alternate universe.

Eventidespirit: I'm trying to make it as much like an actual episode as possible, hee... ^_^ That includes the theme song. Glad you liked the rest though!

Holly: Welp, it's only six days, actually! I decided to move it up a day! Hope you enjoy part 2!

CrossSamurai: It's being updated right now, don't worry!

ImaginAri: Yeah, that does sound kinda dumb... more like something Starfire would say. Not that she's dumb or anything!

Ashley: I'll write about Starfire as much as I can! *huggles Starfire* Me luvs her! ^_^

Katers: Thanks for reviewing! *hugs* Harley is awesome... and don't worry, I assure you some surprises from Starfire! She won't take captivity lying down!

PhoenixShadow: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

---

(cue scenes from last episode and Teen Titans theme song in Japanese)

---

"That Joker... I can't believe he'd stoop so low!" Robin shouted, angrily kicking the couch in the Titans' living room as the other three Titans looked on in awe. "I've forgotten just how truly evil he is..."

  
"Darn that cowardly Joker!" Batman shouted. "Wanting to face Robin all alone..."

"It's okay, Robin," Raven said quietly, trying to console the raging Boy Wonder. "We're all here for you... and I'm sure Starfire's okay."

"Yeah, dude... Starfire's one tough girl, she'll stay strong... you've gotta do the same for her!" Beast Boy said. 

"It's all my fault!" Robin shouted. "Joker knows how emotional I get about her, and if I could have controlled myself better, he wouldn't have targeted her!"

"Robin, controlling your emotions can be hard, take it from me," Raven said. 

"And it's not your fault, Robin. Starfire doesn't believe that, and neither should you!" Cyborg said, going up to pat Robin on the back. "So just calm down, and-"

"I'm going to save her," Robin said, walking toward the door. "Alone, like Joker said."

"Robin, no!" Batman shouted, running over to Robin and trying to block his path. "You know how dangerous the Joker is. He's expecting you, and he's probably got all of his deadly traps ready to strike the moment you-"

"Then let them strike," Robin said coldly, walking around Batman and toward the exit. "I won't fail Starfire. I'll bring her back, I promise."

Robin walked out to the bay and hopped inside a small, one-person motorboat that the Titans kept on standby. It started up quickly, and Robin zoomed across the bay toward the Joker's hideout.

"Batman, shouldn't we go with him?" Cyborg asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, we should," Batman said. "But don't follow too close behind him. We don't want to endanger Starfire's life."

"But you said-" 

"Robin can handle this," Batman said, interrupting Beast Boy. "I'm still worried about him, but he's incredibly determined right now. I think he can save Starfire... or at least stay safe until we get there. Let's wait a few minutes, then head out."

---

Meanwhile, in a secret underground base just on the other side of the bay, Slade has been preparing a secret weapon of his own...

"The shack was just a decoy," said Slade as he walked into a huge, hangar-like room. "This is what I've really been hiding."

The lights flashed on to reveal a huge, obsidian-colored, humanoid mech about three times the size of Joker's. Its design was sleek, and the finish shined as the dim moonlight shone on it from the hangar's small windows. Slade took out a remote and pressed a button, opening up a small door at the base of the mech's left leg. He climbed up a flight of stairs inside the mech, all the way up to the cockpit, which was located in the mech's head.

"Before I destroy the Titans, there's the small matter of the offense that the Joker and his assistant committed against me earlier when they took out my robots," Slade said, smiling. "Taking those two out won't be a challenge for my supermech, however."

Slade began to laugh evilly as the robot activated and began gliding out of the hangar.

---

Back in Joker's warehouse....

"Well, Starfire, your little boyfriend's received our message by now. What do you say to that?" Joker quipped, a large grin on his face.

"Mmmmph!" Starfire shouted, muffled by the gag over her mouth. She tried to struggle against the straps holding her down, but whatever they were made of, even her alien strength couldn't break them. _"Robin, I do not want you to be harmed because of me... please, do not rush to my aid, I do not want to see you hurt!"_

"Hmm, you know, Mr. J., maybe we should take off the gag," Harley said playfully. "We want our little Teen Titan to scream nice and loud for Robin when he comes!"

"Another excellent idea, Harley!" Joker said, turning back to Starfire. "Well, well, well, got anything good to say?"

Joker tore the gag from Starfire's mouth, and she immediately began to yell.

"You will not get away with this!" Starfire shouted. "Robin was right, you are a very, very bad person, and when Robin comes, you will be sorry that you attacked the Teen Titans!"

"Oh, I'm not so bad, once you get to know me!" Joker said, laughing. "And when Robin comes, he'll be sorry. Sorry that he was ever born! Mwahahaha!"

"Good one, Mr. J.!" Harley said. Rage began to build up within Starfire, and she struggled even harder to get free.

"Joker, back on Tamaran, I was instructed never to use this expression, because it is the absolute worst of Tamaranian insults, but you are... you are... A MURPIOUS KLOOBECK!" Starfire said, shrieking the last few words. Joker gasped, and an offended look crossed his face.

"Why, I never! I'm not a... a..."

"I don't know what you said to Mr. J., but I don't like the way you said it!" Harley shouted. She produced a large, joybuzzer-like device in her hand and slapped it against Starfire's stomach, sending a powerful jolt of electricity coursing through the girl's body. She screamed loudly as the shock surged through her.

__

"This shock is far more than enough to incapacitate a normal human," Starfire thought as the shock subsided. _"Joker did not even care about my well-being at all, even if it means that Robin would have no reason to come! He truly is evil..."_

"Oooh, I liked that, Harley!" Joker said, clapping. "You know what? We should keep zapping Starfire until Robin comes! I've waited far too long for that Boy Blunder to show up, and I'm starting to get bored!"  


"Another shock coming right up!" Harley shouted, zapping Starfire and causing her to scream again. "This is fun!"

Suddenly, the door flew open. There, in the doorway, was a very angry-looking Robin, and it was apparent that he'd heard Starfire's latest scream from outside. Without saying a word, he rushed toward the Joker, pulling out his staff.

"There he is now!" Joker shouted. "As you can see, Starfire's in a world of hu-"

"Puddin', watch out!" Harley shrieked. Before Joker had any time to react, Robin smashed his staff hard across Joker's chest, sending the villain sprawling back on the floor. As he tried to get up, Robin hit him again, this time across the face. The Joker was knocked flat on his back. As Robin continued the assault with a rain of blows from his staff, Harley rushed to the back of the warehouse, where the Jokermech was stored.

  
"You thought hurting Starfire was funny, didn't you?" Robin shouted at the Joker as he languished on the warehouse floor.

"Oh no, no, no, Robin!" Joker shouted. "It wasn't funny at all, it wasn't-"

Then, Joker tossed several razor-sharp cards at Robin. Starfire gasped, but Robin simply smacked them away with his staff, then picked up the Joker by his shirt collar.

"I've won this time, Joker," Robin said angrily through clenched teeth. "And now I'm going to toss your sorry butt in jail. But if you EVER hurt Starfire again, I swear, I'll-"

"Robin!" Starfire screamed. "Behind-"

But before Robin could turn around, a large metallic hand clamped around him, pinning his arms to his sides. It belonged to the Jokermech, piloted by Harley, and it began to squeeze his chest and arms, crushing the life out of him.

  
"And THIS is for hurting Mr. J.!" Harley shrieked. Robin struggled to get out of the Jokermech's grasp as Starfire watched in horror. 

"No, Robin!" Starfire screamed, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"Argh!" Robin shouted, the giant mech's hand starting to crush his body tightly. "Ungh... aaaagh!"

Robin painfully tried to escape from the Jokermech's grasp as Joker stood up and laughed in amusement. 

  
"That's it, Harley! Fee, fie, fo, fum, I smell a crushed Boy Blunder! Mwahahaha!"

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed. _"You came to my rescue, and now I will rescue you, Robin!"_

Starfire's eyes took on a greenish glow, and with an incredible burst of strength, Starfire broke through the shackles binding her to the table. She floated up and assailed the Jokermech with a flurry of Starbolts, creating a huge explosion.

  
"Aaaaaah!" Harley shrieked as the mech stumbled back, its giant hand releasing Robin. Robin fell to the ground and collapsed, the pain in his body still quite severe from the crushing he'd received just a few moments earlier. 

"Starfire?" Robin groaned weakly. "Thank you..."

"No, thank you, Robin," Starfire said, smiling. "Are you alright?"  
  
Robin nodded. "And you?"

"I am just fine," Starfire said. "Now let us destroy this evil robot and turn these two in to the police!"

Just then, there was a large rumbling outside the warehouse. As Robin, Starfire, Joker, and Harley (still inside the mech) turned around to see what it was, Slade's giant robot crashed through the front of the warehouse, destroying about half of the building almost instantly.

---

(cue commercial break)

---

"What IS that thing?" Robin shouted.

"It is my ultimate creation!" Slade declared. "And now, I shall destroy you all!"

"Well, you know what they say!" Joker said, hopping into the mech. "Those who fight and run away live to fight another day! Toodles!"

As Slade's menacing mech advanced toward Robin and Starfire, Joker's much smaller mech crashed through the back of the warehouse and ran off, toward the city.

"Robin, they are headed for-"

  
"No time," Robin said, interrupting Starfire. "Slade's mech is much bigger and more dangerous. We gotta take it out first."

"But how?" Starfire asked.

  
"Like this!" yelled a voice from outside, immediately recognizable as Cyborg's. "Take this, you big metallic freakfest!"

Cyborg fired several seismic blasts at the back of the robot, causing a huge explosion. As Slade was distracted, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and last but not least, Batman, entered the warehouse and ran up to Robin and Starfire.

"Guys, didn't I tell you not to follow-"

"We didn't get here until Joker was long gone," Beast Boy said. "We'd never endanger Starfire!"

"It's too bad Joker's gone, though," Batman said, looking around. "Did he hurt either of you?"

"Not really," Starfire said, covering up a faint burn on her stomach left by Harley's shock buzzer. "We are both mostly fine!"

Robin nodded.

"Joker fled to the city," Robin said. "We'll take care of him after we beat Slade."

"You'll never defeat me!" Slade shouted. "In this mecha, I am invincible!"

The center chest cavity on Slade's mech's chest opened, and a large group of missiles zoomed toward the Titans and Batman. Raven raised her arms, toward the missiles.

"Azarath, metreon, ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted, raising up a huge shield that blocked all of the missiles. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged into the mech's leg, causing it to stumble backward.

"This thing's way bigger than Joker's robot, you guys, so it'll be really tough to take down," Robin said. 

"Let's try to bring down its legs," Batman said. "Robin, you still have your Batcables, right?"

  
"Yeah," Robin said. "Good idea, Batman."

Slade's robot pointed its arm at the Titans and began firing. The lasers hit Beast Boy and Cyborg, quickly knocking them down. Starfire flew up toward the robot's head, her eyes glowing. She raised her arms and began firing another large flurry of Starbolts at the mech.

"You think that can stop me?" Slade shouted as the Starbolts slammed harmlessly into the mech's face. "I... what in the... I can't see!"

"Now!" Batman shouted. Batman and Robin both fired their Batcables at the robot's legs, quickly wrapping them around it. They then began to pull, but it was quite clear that their strength alone wouldn't be enough to bring the huge bot down.

"It's not working!" Robin yelled. Over their heads, Raven and Starfire were busy raining energy blasts on the huge mech, while Cyborg was countering the robot's laser fire as best he could. Beast Boy had turned into a bird and had flown onto the robot's shoulder, where he then turned into a rhino and tried to ram the robot's head in an attempt to knock Slade out of the mech.

"It won't work, they're not strong enough," Raven said. She began to chant. "Azarath, metreon, ZINTHOS!"

The cables lit up with dark energy, and they suddenly had much more strength to tug on the robot's legs, but they still could not bring Slade's mech down.

"Yo, I'll help!" Cyborg shouted, grabbing onto Batman's chest and tugging with all of his might, adding his strength to the forces on the cable.

"I shall assist as well!" Starfire said, floating down and latching around Robin's chest, tugging at his end of the cable with all of her might.

"You fools, this mech is far too big to be brought down by the likes of you!" Slade said triumphantly. "You will never defeat me!"

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, watching rhino Beast Boy futilely ram into Slade's robot's head. "C'mon down here and help!"

__

"Yikes, I'd better help out down there!" Beast Boy thought. He transformed into a falcon, flew down to the floor of the warehouse, and then transformed into a giant gorilla. He latched onto Cyborg and Batman and tugged at the cable as hard as he could. Finally, with the combined strength of Batman and the five Titans, Slade's huge mech could stand no more. It lurched, and then crashed to the ground, the Titans and Batman scattering to the corners of the room to get out of the falling mech's way.

"No!" Slade shouted as his bot fell. "It can't end like this!"

The huge mech finally hit the ground with an incredible thud. The Titans and Batman ran over to inspect it, but as they looked inside the cockpit, they saw no one.

"Where is Slade?" Robin yelled, enraged. "How could he possibly have gotten away?"

"You fools," came a voice from the mech's speakers. The Titans leaned in toward the speaker. "I piloted the mech up to the warehouse, then got out and set it on remote pilot. I'm now hidden in the city somewhere, safe and sound. Goodbye, Titans."

The mech's controls flashed off, and a strange beeping noise began to emit from the cockpit. Batman gasped.

"It's a bomb!" Batman shouted. As the six superheroes scrambled out of the warehouse, the gargantuan mech detonated behind them, destroying the warehouse in a huge explosion. 

"At least we all got out okay," Beast Boy said, looking around. "Right, guys? We're all okay, right?"  
  
"We're fine, Beast Boy," Raven said.

"I am glad that is over..." Starfire said quietly, brushing herself off.

"Well, we'd better head back to the city," Batman said. "Joker and Harley are probably causing all sorts of mayhem right now, and the longer it takes to get there, the more danger the people are going to be in."

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "Let's head out."

Batman, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven climbed into the Batplane, where the Robin's motorboat had also been stashed. Robin and Starfire started to walk inside, but as Robin began to climb in, Starfire stopped him.

"Robin, I... I just want to thank you again," Starfire said, a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, Star?" Robin asked. 

"I just.... you could have been hurt very badly by the Joker's robot, and... I felt really bad, because it would have been my fault... I'm too much of a burden for you, Robin..."

"No, Starfire, you're not a burden," Robin said. "Not at all... you're my best friend, Star. No matter what happens, I'll always care about you. You can count on that. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thank you, Robin... thank you so much," Starfire said, a smile finally coming back to her face. "Please allow me to show my gratitude..."

"Star, you know that's not nec-" Robin started to say before Starfire gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. Then, with a giggle, she climbed back into the Batplane. Robin began to blush.

"Yo, birdbrain, you comin' or not?" Beast Boy shouted. 

"Be right there," Robin said. _"You're welcome, Starfire..."_

---

"This is fun, Mr. J.!" Harley shouted as Joker made the Jokermech blow up a newspaper stand, as the man who was running it barely managed to hop out of the way.

"Aww, they almost always do that," Joker said. "How is it any fun if someone doesn't get hurt?"

The Joker and Harley looked around and surveyed the damage. Broken windows, overturned cares, a few small fires... causing mischief and mayhem was fun!  


"I bet Slade made mincemeat out of Starfire and the Boy Blunder," Joker said, laughing. "Now we just let the rest of the Titans and Slade destroy each other, and we'll have the city all to ourselves!"

"Not so fast!" Robin shouted. The Jokermech turned around. There, it stood face to face with the Teen Titans, Robin at the forefront. Batman stood beside them, a scowl on his face.

"It's over, Joker," Batman said. "You're going back to Arkham."

"Oh, no we're not!" Joker shouted. "Harley, fire the torpedoes!"

"Torpedoes firing, Mr. J.!" Harley squealed. The mouth of the Joker face on the mech's chest opened, and several torpedoes were launched at the Titans.

"Take this!" Robin shouted, smashing one of the torpedoes to bits with his staff.

"Yaaaaah!" Starfire screamed, disintegrating another of the torpedoes with her Starbolts.

"Time for a little sonic boom action!" Cyborg yelled, destroying another of the torpedoes with a seismic blast.

"C'mon, who's your daddy? I'm your daddy!" Beast Boy yelled, turning into a giant bear and pounding a torpedo into dust with a swipe of his power claws.

"Azarath, metreon, zinthos!" Raven shouted, causing a wave of dark energy to blast the last torpedo back at the Jokermech. The torpedo made a direct hit, causing the mech to lurch backward.

  
"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Harley shrieked. "Do something, Mr. J.!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" shouted the Joker, frantically working the mech's controls. "We've burned all our ammunition! We must have spent it while we were trashing the city!"

"And this is the last city you're going to trash!" shouted Robin.   


"That is right!" Starfire yelled. "And the last Tamaranian girl you're going to abduct!"

Starfire angrily threw a blitz of Starbolts at the mech as Robin leapt at it, holding his staff in the air. The Starbolts and the staff made contact at the same time, and as Robin safely rolled out of the blast radius, the huge mech fell to the ground, in pieces. Joker and Harley crawled out of the mech's remains and limped over to the Titans.

"How... dare you..." Joker stammered. "You're all... going to pay..."

"Not likely," Batman said, firing a Batcable at Joker and Harley. The cable wrapped around the two criminals, tying them up quite nicely.

"We had the perfect plan, Mr. J...." Harley said as Batman carried the two criminals into the Batplane.

"And we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids..." Joker muttered as he was dragged into the plane.

---

Later that night, on the roof of Titans Tower, Batman and Robin had another chat, aside from the other Titans.

"Robin, you showed real courage and determination today," Batman said. "I'm proud of you."

"Batman, I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have rushed in like that to go after the Joker," Robin said, hanging his head. "It was dangerous."

"You don't regret it, I can tell," Batman said. "Robin, you saved your friend's life... I can't count the times I've rushed into seemingly impossible situations to do what you did. It was a good decision, Robin. And... it was a good decision on my part, too."

"Batman?" Robin said, slightly confused. "What do you-"

"To make you the leader," Batman said, shaking Robin's hand. "I knew you'd do a good job, Robin. Keep up the good work."

"It can't be complete... not until I've captured Slade," Robin said. "But Joker and Harley are a good start."

As Batman descended the stairs leading down from the roof, Starfire flew up and walked over to Robin.

"I agree with Batman," Starfire said, smiling. "It was a good idea to make you the leader, Robin."

"Thanks, Starfire..." Robin said, taking her hand. "I know you'd have done the same for me... and you did. Thank you for that, too."

__

"I'd follow you to the ends of the galaxy, Robin..." Starfire thought as they walked down the stairs. _"I promise that I would..."_

At the entrance to Titans Tower, Batman prepared to say goodbye to the Teen Titans, as the five of them watched him enter the Batplane.

"Bye, Batman!" Beast Boy shouted. "Next time, you've gotta show me some of your cool moves!"

"It was great getting to kick butt with you," Cyborg said.

"Stop by again real soon," Raven said, a rare smile on her face.

"Goodbye, Batman!" Starfire said happily, waving at the Batplane as it flew off. "Yes, please come back again!"

Robin stood next to Starfire, smiling. He didn't say a word... Batman already knew.

__

"Thank you, Batman... for trusting in me and for teaching me everything I needed to know to be a hero. I won't let you down... I won't let anyone down."

---

__

T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

Teen Titans, let's go!

  
T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

Teen Titans, let's go!

T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!

Teen Titans, let's go!

---

And that's all he wrote! ^_^ So, how'd you like it? See, Robin and Starfire rescued each other! ^_^ It's so cute... *huggles them* 


End file.
